Tan solo una más
by marietta93vlc
Summary: Edward puede leerle la mente a Bella, y esta, tampoco es su cantante ¿Su relación funcionará siendo ella una más?
1. Prefacio

PREFACIO

Su sangre no cantaba para mí, y tampoco sus pensamientos me eran un secreto; aunque me resultara difícil, lograba averiguar lo que pasaba por su cabecita.

Y entonces… ¿Porqué amaba a esa _tan _común humana?

Que alguien me diga la razón por la cual me encuentro pendiente de cada suspiro suyo.

_La quería._

Aún siendo una frágil y mortal alumna de instituto.

Su fragante aroma me atraía, pero gracias a dios no de una manera letal; no era mi cantante.

Suspiré.

Daría mi vida por ella; aunque solo fuera una más.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Antes de que se me olvide, el fic será todo Edward POV ¿Ok?**

**Ams… Vale, no me matéis, ya sé que tengo muchos fics, pero es que si no escribía este reviento xD.**

**Igual, esta histo la quiero hacer bien; así que intentaré esforzarme más que en mis otros fics; haré que sea un fic que valga la pena leer ¿Ok?**

**Pronto subiré el primer cap; no me presionéis, quiero hacerlo bien.**

**Espero que os guste mi idea.**

**¡¡Un besazo!!**

**Mar(II)etta***


	2. Ella

**Bueno… lo prometido es deuda ¿Verdad?**

**Aquí tenéis el primer cap, espero que os guste.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

CAPITULO 1: ELLA

Todos los pensamientos se encontraban centrados en ella; una simple adolescente normal de instituto ¿Qué puede tener de excitante ese mero hecho?  
Frustrado, observé el techo del comedor, intentando parecer distraído.

"¿Por qué me mira todo el mundo?"

"Odio llamar tanto la atención"

"Ojalá pudiera pasar desapercibida"

"…"

Todos sus pensamientos eren semejantes; inseguros, de baja autoestima.

Jugué con mi manzana sin darle importancia a la nueva mortal de este instituto.

— ¿Qué ocurre Alice?— preguntó Emmett al percatarse que la mirada de mi hermana se posaba en la de la mortal.

"Será mi amiga" aprecié vagamente en su mente; la fusilé con mi mirada.

— ¿Qué…?— quiso saber Alice; no se encontraba lo bastante concentrada como para impedir que me inmiscuyera en su mente.

— Ni se te ocurra— susurré amenazador, aún a sabiendas de que sería en vano.

Me miró de manera inocente.

— ¿Qué es lo que no se me tiene que ocurrir?— inquirió despreocupada.

Rechiné mis dientes.

— Lo sabes— le atajé cortante—, deja a la humana en paz.

"Pero que tipos más raros" pensó la chica.

Ni me giré; no me hacía falta, ya había observado ese rostro en todas las cabezas de los alumnos del instituto; no me hacía falta un corroboración.

Jessica, miro a la chica Swan especulativa.

— _¿Qué ocurre Bella?— _le preguntó con malicia; sabía que había puesto su atención en nosotros, como siempre nos ocurría con todos los humanos.

"Son raros" pensó Bella ", y hermosos; a lo mejor lo están pasando tan mal como yo ¿Tal vez son nuevos? Ojalá pudiera ayudarles, pero ya tengo bastante con lo mío".

— _¿Quiénes son esos?—_ nos señaló disimuladamente.

"Se refiere a Edward" pensó Jess ". Pero seguro que pasará de ella, es demasiado flaca, y… bueno, Mike le hizo caso porque era la nueva bicho raro; a lo mejor si me junto con ella me hago más popular de lo que soy… ¡Si! La nueva Jessica Stanley samaritana, suena bien" hizo una pausa". No tiene ninguna posibilidad con los Cullen, no pasará nada porque le hable de ellos".

Pensado y hecho; Jessica le narró a la nueva todas las leyendas urbanas sobre nuestra familia.

"No le está prestando Cullen, demasiada atención a la nueva" por lo visto ni siquiera me di cuenta de que me encontraba inclinado descaradamente, prestando demasiada atención a su conversación; me erguí fingiendo indiferencia.

Escuché la risita de Alice.

— ¿Sabes que en ocasiones puedes resultar increíblemente irritante?— susurré aborrecido.

Alice rodó sus ojos.

"Sabía que dirías eso" la ignoré.

Una parte de mí, se removió en mi interior.

¿Por qué me importaba tanto lo que le ocurría a esa humana?  
Suspiré; me resultaba extraño ese hecho, ya que siempre tenía que estar pendiente de los pensamientos ajenos por si alguien con demasiada imaginación sospechaba algo de nosotros; pero esta vez, eso no me ocurría de esa manera, sino, que lo hacía por propio interés; quería saber lo que transcurría alrededor de esa frágil humana.

Y encima, para empeorar mi humor, tenía a Jasper, sediento, sentado a mi lado.

Inspiré aunque no me hiciera falta, el quemazón sobre mi garganta, provocado por la sangre humana de los alumnos del aula, me relajó inexplicablemente.

Jugué con mi comida.

Durante el transcurso de lo que quedaba de almuerzo, no pude evitar lanzar alguna mirada furtiva en dirección de Bella.

¿Qué me pasaba?

Nuevamente, mi hermana se echó a reír.

— Parece mentira que te comportes así, siendo tu conocedor de todos los pensamientos humanos; te creía más maduro hermanito.

Gruñí.

El timbre sonó.

"Que tengas suerte en tu próxima clase" pensó Alice divertida, antes de lanzarme una visión del aula de biología, con la chica Swan sentada a mi lado.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**¡¡¡Wiiii!!!**

**No tardé ¿Verdad?**

**xD**

**Este es un cap de introducción, y… bueno, como habréis supuesto, tomé como referencia para escribirlo sol de medianoche; auque no fue igual xD.**

**Espero que os haya gustado; haré un esfuerzo por hacer caps más largos, pero aún así, no prometo nada.**

**Espero que me dejéis alguno de vuestros maravillosos reviews, me alegran el día cada vez que reviso mi correo.**

**Sin nada más que decir.**

**Mar(II)etta***


	3. Biología

**Antes que nada pedir disculpas, porque sé que tardé demasiado, y que el cap, nuevamente es demasiado corto.**

**Pero esta vez si que tengo excusa xD.**

**Resulta que escribí el cap en una libreta en clase, y se me olvidó xD, y como he recibido 2 o 3 amenazas de muerte para que actualice vía msn, pues aquí me tenéis, y que conste que me da bastante rabia tenerlo que escribir sin mi chuleta u.u.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

CAPITULO 2: BIOLOGÍA

Me deslicé hacia biología con todos mis sentidos alerta, observando cada centímetro del aula, y concentrado en cualquiera de los insulsos pensamientos mortales de mis compañeros. Hasta que la oí…

"¿Será este el aula?"

"…"

"Espero no perderme"

"…"

"Otro patético desliz de la gran Isabella Swan; no ser capaz de encontrar el aula de biología"

Sus pensamientos desparecieron de manera paulatina, dándome paso a una imagen de, supuse yo, su antiguo instituto.

Se acababa de perder camino al aula de castellano, había entrado en la de inglés.

A partir de ese instante, sus imágenes se tornaron borrosas, como si su subconsciente no quisiera recordar.

De fondo, solo se pudieron apreciar, risas chillonas, y abucheos, unidos a una increíble sensación de inferioridad.

"Eres rara, y como siempre, jamás encajarás" pensó pesarosa.

Otra imagen: ella en un rincón sola, leyendo "cumbres borrascosas" en una esquina, a la par que fantaseaba con la granja de tordos.

Le robaron el libro, riéndose de ella, y llamándola tonta.

Ella solo se acurrucó en el suelo, y se puso a llorar.

"Demasiado tímida y extraña para este universo"

"Si no encajé en una escuela con más de 700 alumnos ¿Cómo lo haría en esta?"

La sentí suspirar, mientras su imagen periférica mental se centraba en el horario y mapa de clases.

La puerta protestó, antes de que ella la atravesara.

Bajó su mirada, clavándola en el suelo, con un claro pensamiento de inferioridad, temor, y vergüenza inyectado en su mente.

"Desearía ser invisible"

El profesor la miró.

La sentí encogerse de vergüenza, rezando porque el profesor no la presentara.

Tuvo suerte, el señor Banner tenía la cabeza en el partido de fútbol de ayer, así que simplemente rellenó su justificante, y la mandó a que se sentara a mi lado.

De los nervios, Bella se tropezó dos veces contadas, justo en el conducto del aire acondicionado.

El viento me trajo su aroma.

Suspiré de pleno éxtasis, me encantaba su olor, casi, me obsesionaba.

Ella se colocó a mi lado, y yo, viendo sus pensamientos pesimistas, musité:

—Hola, mi nombre es Edward Cullen, tu eres la nueva ¿Verdad?

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Muajaja, hasta aquí se quedó.**

**No me matéis ¿Vale?**

**Que me gusta tener mi corazón latiendo xDD, ya sé que el cap es corto, pero arribá ya expliqué porque.**

**Bueno, os pasáis por ceniza, que ganó la encuesta y actualicé.**

**¡¡Os amo!!**

**PD: clicad en el botón verde de abajo, para arrancarme una sonrisa xD.**


	4. Clase

**Bien, tengo esta semana y la que viene repleta de exámenes, asi que valorad un pelín que actualice ¿Ok?**

**Sabéis que os amo verdad, y que no haría nada sin vuestros maravillosos reviews.**

_No me gusta ver emanar lágrimas de tus ojos…_

_Que de tus labios se desgarren palabras sin sentido…_

_Confía en mí._

_Ayúdame a encontrar la llave a tu corazón. _

…

_Suspiro._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

CAPITULO 3: CLASE

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos ante mi cálido saludo; no se lo esperaba.

Sonreí, sin conocer la razón.

El corazón de Bella empezó a latir más rápidamente, a la vez que sus pensamientos se tornaron más incoherentes.

"¡¡Qué guapo es!!"

"…Solo quiere ser simpático contigo"

"…"

"Pasará de ti en cuanto dejes de ser la novedad"

"No"

"Sí"

"¡No!"

"¡¡Sí!!"

"…"

"¿Te estás escuchando? Pareces una adolescente hormonada"

"Corrección: eres una adolescente hormonada"

"Ah, vale, tiene sentido"

"…"

Parecía estar manteniendo una lucha interna con su conciencia y su cordura.

"Además, los tipos como él, no se fijan en las tipas como tú"

"¡Eso ya lo sé!"

Sus mejillas se arrebolaron adorablemente.

"…"

"Pero no puedo evitar darme falsas ilusiones"

"Yo siempre he sido así de ingenua y débil, aunque me duela admitirlo"

Otra imagen de su pasado.

_Estaba en un banco soleado, disfrutando del calor seco que le proporcionaba el ambiente siempre cálido de su localidad._

— _Isabella ¿Verdad? — un chico alto de cabello castaño le habló._

_Bella, le miró a los ojos, saliendo se su abstracción._

— _Bella, no me gusta que usen mi nombre completo._

_El chico la miró a los ojos, antes de musitar:_

—_De acuerdo, mi nombre es Matt, encantado de conocerte._

Su recuerdo se detuvo.

La única pista que me dio, fue una pizca de soledad, burlas y abandono.

Ese chico se burló de ella por fiarse de él, por pensar que quería ser su amigo.

"Me gustan los libros porque al sumergirme en ellos, olvido mi realidad; quien soy. Consiguiendo la posibilidad de viajar a un mundo mágico donde yo soy la protagonista de cada una de esas historias, donde el sufrimiento, solo se encuentra impregnado de papel y tinta."

"…"

"Nada de lo que leo es real, y por tanto, tampoco me puede dañar."

"…"

"No hay peores cárceles que las palabras… quitando al silencio, y la soledad"

"…"

"Aunque nuestros actos en ocasiones se claven como afilados puñales, el malestar punzante del rechazo, es lo peor que a alguien le puede ocurrir jamás"

De repente, sus pensamientos pesimistas se detuvieron:

—Hola— empujó su sufrimiento, y el nudo de su garganta, fuera de su mente.

— ¿Tú eres Isabella verdad?— no la llamé Bella, para que no supiera hasta que nivel de absorción me tenía.

—Llámame Bella— me corrigió automáticamente con aire ausente.

Asentí, intentando verme franco en el reflejo del brillo de sus ojos.

Se sonrojó casi imperceptiblemente.

"No te fíes"

"…Todos son iguales"

Había padecimiento en cada pensamiento de sus palabras.

— ¿Cómo te sentiste al cambiarte de instituto? ¿Lo pasaste mal?— recé para que hiciera caso a mi pobre intento de inicio de conversación.

—Uhm… la verdad es que me costó bastante aclararme a donde se localizaban las aulas.

Asentí con entendimiento.

La clase ya había empezado, pero poco me importaba, me resultaba interesante hablar con ella.

"¿Esa es la nueva?" oí pensar a Newton.

"¿Qué hace con Cullen?

"…" sus pensamientos se volvieron rencorosos.

"¿Acaso no tiene suficiente con tener a sus pies a todas las chicas del instituto?"

"…"

"No, por lo visto, no"

Observó a Bella con lujuria. Para él, ella tan solo era un trofeo con el cual ganar.

"La nueva será mía, es guapa" No me gustaban nada sus pensamientos posesivos.

Apreté el bordé de la mesa, hasta que mis dedos hicieron una muesca en ella.

Estúpido Newton.

Bella me miró confusa.

"¿Acaso le pasará algo?"

Estaba preocupada por mí.

El profesor Banner mandó a todo el mundo callar, por lo que no tuve ninguna otra posibilidad con la cual hablar con ella.

Gruñí disconforme.

Bella me miró, con sus grandes y expresivos ojos castaños.

El timbre sonó, y yo resignado salí de la case, despidiéndome de ella.

Aún no entendía la razón por la cual esta mera mortal me tenía de esa manera a su merced.

Sacudí mi cabeza intentando quitarme su agraciado rostro de mi hiperactiva mente.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**¿Qué os pareció?**

**A mi el cap no me acabó de convencer, pero me sabía mal no actualizar.**

**He decidido que en los próximos caps, pondré una frase en cursiva, lo he visto en otros fics, y me gustó.**

**Las frases serán mías, así que no me preguntéis nada parecido a de donde las saqué ¿Ok?**

**Y en lo de Bella así de marginada, lo escribí de esa manera, porque fue la sensación que me produjo al escuchar sus comentarios y su baja autoestima en crepúsculo ¿Ok?**

**Hacedme felices, y clicad el botoncito verde de abajo.**

**¡¡Nos vemos!!**


	5. Almuerzo

**Solo decir que unos cuantos usuarios de esta web (**liss90gs, Luchyrtc, luuciiaa Cullen, y Glory4EverPink**) tenemos un blog juntas xDD.**

**Arrancadnos una sonrisa, y pasaos por ahí: **http :// notasdeunademente .blogspot . com/ **(sin espacios).**

_¿Qué me has hecho?_

_Tu insoportablemente bello rostro ha eclipsado mi universo,_

_Impidiendo mi deleite con el brillo de las estrellas,_

_Condenándome a una existencia vacía sin tu sonrisa._

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

CAPITULO 4: ALMUERZO

Las siguientes clases transcurrieron borrosas, nulas, sin nada interesante por lo que prestar atención.

Los pensamientos de Bella se centraron únicamente en las explicaciones del profesor, así que dejé de prestarle atención, centrándome en los recuerdos que desde mi fallido intento de conversación, pululaban por su humana mentalidad.

Se sentía sola, tenía miedo, y estaba confusa.

Bien… ¿Y qué?

Por qué narices me interesaba yo por ello.

No me incumbía, es su vida, no la mía.

Para cuando el timbre sonó, anunciando el recreo, yo casi salté de la silla.

Recogí mis cosas rápidamente, esperando verla en la cola del almuerzo.

Tuve suerte, su menudo cuerpo se encontraba con una bandeja, sin alimento.

Me coloqué a su espalda.

—Hola Bella— la saludé despreocupadamente, luchando porque no se diera cuenta de cuan desesperado me encontraba por hablar con ella, por descifrar cualquier fantasma de sus pasado.

La humana se sobresaltó, estremeciéndose levemente, por la gelidez de mi aliento.

—H-Hola— tartamudeó confusa.

Ignoré mi impuso de hundir mi rostro en su cabello para aspirar su aroma.

— ¿Cómo te fueron las clases?

Hizo una mueca de fastidio.

—Bien— mintió en un forzado tono de cortesía.

Una imagen suya entró en mi mente:

Era ella, en clase de castellano; se había tropezado al intentar sentarse desparramando todos los libros.

La mayoría de los alumnos se rieron de ella.

— ¿Segura?— inquirí en un tono que daba a entender que sabía que mentía.

Tragó.

Asintió, sonrojándose adorablemente.

No pude evitar acariciar su cálido rostro con mi mano. Fue increíble, se sentía suave y cálido al tacto, frágil, como una copa de cristal.

Ella cerró los ojos, y su pulso aumentó levemente, como si amara mi gélido tacto.

Sus pensamientos se volvieron, confusos, embotando su mente.

Aturdimiento; el mismo resultado que producía mi persona a los humanos.

Suspiré frustrado, era como las demás.

Odiaba ser vampiro, nuestra presencia resultaba irresistible a los humanos, por lo que no podía estar seguro de que ella se interesara por mí por algo más que no fuera mi aspecto, no obstante yo quería resultarle atractivo físicamente, pero también me gustaría que ella viera algo más que un rostro inhumanamente hermoso.

—Estoy bien— afirmó ella suavemente.

Llenó su bandeja de comida.

Me fijé en que los alimentos que elegía no eran del todo típicos en las adolescentes normales: ella escogió pescado, frutas y verduras, en vez de algún tipo de comida basura.

Miré absorto el movimiento de su mano, hasta que ella inconscientemente tomó la mía. Una corriente eléctrica sacudió mi cuerpo.

Era tan suave, cálida, y dulce…

Ignoré las llamas de mi garganta.

La chica Swan apartó su mano avergonzada.

—Lo siento— musitó en un tono apenas audible.

"Seré idiota"; se reprochó internamente

Me tragué un gruñido de rabia: odiaba que tuviera la autoestima tan baja.

Al fondo de la sala vi a mis hermanos, y aún a riesgo de provocar su enfado le pregunté:

— ¿Te gustaría almorzar con nosotros?

Bella negó, viéndose avergonzada.

—Quedé en ir a comer a la mesa de Jessica— afirmó señalando una mesa, a donde el grupito de Newton la miraba con curiosidad.

No me gustaba con la compañía que iba, pero es su vida.

Me forcé a no insistir, ignorando los pensamientos homicidas hacia Bella por parte de Jessica.

—Está bien— afirmé—, supongo que otra vez será.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Servidora recuerda que el asesinato es ilegal xDD**

**Ams… el cap era más largo, pero mi PC Victor se reinició 15 veces (contadas por mí u.u), y este cachito fue lo único que recuperó el Word.**

**Estoy de exámenes, así que tampoco me pidáis más (ahora debería de estar estudiando u.u).**

**Bueno, os recuerdo el tema del blog: **http :// notasdeunademente .blogspot . com/ , **y os pido uno de vuestros maravillosos reviews.**

**Ya sabéis, si queréis hacerme feliz, entrad en el blog, y clicad el botoncito verde de abajo xDD.**


	6. Victor RIP

**R.I.P **_VICTOR_** R.I.P**

**Hola, soy Marietta, desde el PC de una amiga.**

**Mi ordenador Victor ha fallecido recientemente.**

**Más concretamente su **_BIOS_** (según encontró por Internet una amiga a la cual llamé histérica; es el pitidito que hace el PC al iniciarse, y la pantalla con un fondo negro con letras blancas).**

**Me dice que **_no es compatible con la ACPI_** (eso ya no sé que es).**

**Total, que lo tenemos que llevar a reparar a la APP, y no tengo ni idea de si se podrá arreglar.**

**Y la verdad es que creo que esta vez será la definitiva.**

**No sé cuando podré actualizar los demás fics que tengo, y lo siento mucho, pero por favor poneros en mi lugar; _he perdido_ **_TODOS LOS DATOS QUE TENÍA._

**Ahora mismo me encuentro al borde de un ataque histérico, y me estoy planteando el tema del suicidio.**

**Sin Victor no soy nada, y... bueno, hasta septiembre (mi cumpleaños) no tendré PC nuevo, por lo que probablemente y si se logra arreglar, Victor me dará más problemas.**

_Lo lamento por todos aquellos que se pensaron que era un cap, pero creo que debía avisaros._

**Se despide, sin ganas de bromear, rezando a los cielos (siendo atea): Marietta **


End file.
